Spanner in the works
by Kirstini
Summary: Meredith and Derek, are they or arent they? Christina and Burke's relationship comes to light. Meanwhile, Izzie has caught the romantic attention of two amazing Doctors which will she end up with, if any at all?
1. Dont mess with Izzie

**A Spanner in the works**

**Chapter one: Don't mess with Izzie.**

**VOICE OVER**: Living in a house with 3 other people can be difficult. All of you being medical interns and working together seven days a week makes it even worse. You are always in each others faces, always vying for the same surgery, the same bathroom times, the same cutlery. Being so close makes you think you know everything about a person, but people are unpredictable and have a tendency to say something that knocks you completely off balance.

**

* * *

**

George comes into the kitchen, worry on his face. He barges past Christina, whose hair is a mess, she is clearly ill and nursing what looks like a hangover. George goes to the cupboard, grabs a cup and absentmindedly grabs the coffee pot. Meredith rushes in and does the same, tutting at how slowly george is pouring his morning coffee. Izzie comes in, wearing a suade jacket, her hands grabbing at her currently untamed hair, in her mouth is her hair clip, glittery with a red rose motif. She stands in the space behind george, who is oblivious to her presence, and as he turns round and steps forward, he bashes into her and his coffee is splashed all over her jacket

"Jesus George! What is wrong with you!" she shouts as she quickly forces the clip into her hair, grabs a towel from the side and begins dabbing her jacket. Meredith and Christina stop their conversation and look over at the commotion.

"I'm Sorry" George mumbles, looking dazed. He still hasn't drunk his morning coffee, so he is clearly still in the land of nod. "it was an….."

"I don't care that it was an accident. You are a clutz you really are! This is a suade jacket! This stain won't come out! I cant wear it now!" Izzie pulls off her jacket, and leaves the room in a huff. Meredith and Christina are stuck gazing at George, who is stood there dazed, still in the position he was when he turned around, facing the wall, cup still in his outstretched arm.

"George, that wasn't the best thing to do" Meredith says, "she'll be a bitch all day now"

"No difference there then!" adds Christina, as she gets up from the breakfast stool, puts her cup in the sink and follows Meredith out of the door.

George snaps out of his daze, realising he is going to be late. He throws his cup in the sink, runs out of the kitchen door, and grabs his coat from the bottom of the stairs. Izzie runs down the steps and pushes past him. George follows.

**

* * *

**

The four quickly change into their uniforms, grab their white coats and go to work. Christina hesitates, the sickened look on her face returning, and she runs off to the bathroom. Meredith looks highly confused, but thinks nothing of it. She thinks of following her, but Doctor Shepard is walking down the corridor, accompanied by a blonde, small yet attractive nurse, who smiles, takes the medical notes from him, and leaves to a room to the left. He continues to walk towards her, not making eye contact. He glances up, then too the floor. When they are closer, he looks up, sees her, smiles and then brushes past her. Meredith continues to look up the corridor, turns her head to watch him leaving the corridor, then continues on her merry way to the next patience.

* * *

Izzie is sat at the bedside of an elderly man, the victim of a house robbery. His face is badly cut. Izzie is cleaning the wound when Alex walks in. Her jaw tightens. She cannot stand him , and today is not the day to be messing with her.

"Hey Izzie, your bedside manner certainly is improving. Maybe you could try it on me sometime"

Izzie throws down the swabs and the old man jerks as she does so. She looks down at him apologetically. Then stands to stare at Alex.

"Sure, lets do that. I'll see you when hell freezes over"

"Ooooo. It's a date" Alex smurks, then struts out of the room, Leaving Izzie to get on with the old man's stitches.

The old man speaks "That guy has the hots for you. Put us all out of our misery and get into bed with him!"

Izzie is shocked by this man's comment. Clearly this man is not as sweet as she thought.

"Oh no! Never! Alex is pure evil, we don't see eye to eye, he doesn't like me, he just likes to annoy me"

"oh no dear, that isn't annoyance, he's trying to woo you, believe me, I've done that many a time in my life"

Izzie hesitates and looks out of the exam room window. She sees alex, talking to the nurses. It was true, he wasn't this much of a wise ass with any of the other women. Was this his way of showing affection? She looks back at the old man, his facial trauma mended. She smiles "We'll see"


	2. A normal day?

**Chapter 2: A normal day?**

Christina returns to Meredith's side half way through rounds. This is noted by Doctor Bailey, who notes also that Christina is looking slightly green.

"Yang, if you are under the weather, do not bring your disease into this hospital and infect the patients"

"It's ok doctor Bailey, I'm fine"

"Well don't throw up on my floor….I will not be amused"

"Yes doctor Bailey"

They walk to the next patient, a young boy who is unconscious. This is meredith's chance to question her. Christina checks the boys eyes with a flashlight, there is movement of the pupils. She puts the mini flashlight back into her top pocket as Meredith speaks

"So Christina, what is up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me Meredith, what is wrong with you?"

"Christina, don't try to make this all about me, I know something is wrong. It hurts me that you are being so distant"

"Oh my god you aren't going to cry are you?"

"Christina…."

"Meredith, nothing is wrong. Well….nothing that I am sure about"

Meredith looks at her inquisitively as Christina walks to the next patient. Meredith looks down one last time at the boy on the bed. He looks so young and naïve. She then puts both hands in her white coat pockets and looks down the row of patients. It looks like it's a long day. Christina is at another bed. She seems to be looking over a patient. She puts the palm of her hand over her mouth, looking like she is going to vomit. Something is up. Definitely.

* * *

The thoughts of Alex had been running through her head all morning, but Izzie put it down to the fact she hadn't had a boyfriend in almost 8 months and she was lonely. She goes to the row of files and is shoulder to shoulder with George, who seems awkward when they brush each other. 

"Hey Izzie, how's it goin?"

"Fine thanks George" Izzie says with a smile. She looks up and sees his ruffled brown hair and deep brown eyes. He doesn't seem to look at her, he just keeps looking down at the files, fumbling his fingers over them. He looks up during the moment of silence and they make eye contact.

"O'Malley!" Doctor Burke shouts from the background. George's shoulders drop and he sighs.

"See you later Izzie" George says, almost as if he is depressed. He grabs a stack of files and begins to walk away. He wishes he didn't have to, but Burke is not someone to waste time with.

"Hey George" Izzie calls as he walks away. George stops momentarily and looks back.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let them get to you"

"I won't, see you later" and George turns away and continues to walk.

Izzie reflects on what just happens and turns back to the files. She smiles to herself, grabs a file and walks off in the opposite direction. Why couldn't she find someone like George?

* * *

Doctor Bailey sat at the nurse's island, looking out onto her little interns. They had grown a lot. Grey and Yang were examining a young boy. Something was up with Yang, Grey felt it too. They were obviously talking about it, but Yang was dismissing the conversation and she walked off.  
O'Malley and Stevens were flirting near the files. It did depress her. How long before they just gave into each other? She was getting bored of watching O'Malley go clammy whenever she was around. 

"Morning Doctor Bailey" Doctor Shepard said coolly as he came up behind her. He put a file on top of the counter and was writing notes on a patients file.

"Hello Doctor Shepard, messed around with any interns yet today?"

"Bailey" Shepard's jaw tightened and he closed the file sharply. He looked down at Bailey and was greeted by her stony glare. "That really is over the line."

"No it isn't. You mess with my interns and I'll make your life a living hell!"

Bailey got up and walked away, grabbing a file as she went. She turned round just to see Shepard looking awkward, She was getting to him, that was for sure.

* * *

Christina, Izzie and Meredith got together at lunch and sat at their usual white table. Today the sun was beaming so there was a parasol up on their table. They sat under the shade, their trays full of food…except for Christina who simply had an orange juice and some carrot sticks. 

"Hey, where is the rest of your food!" called Izzie as she picked up her large ham and salad sub.

"Not Hungry"

"Am I meant to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Christina, what is wrong with you" said Meredith, she had paused eating her chicken salad, and was holding her fork in her hand. Izzie and Meredith both paused and were looking at Christina, who was leaning on the back of her chair, one leg resting on the other empty chair.

"Erm……" she was fumbling with the lid of her orange juice bottle. "…me and Burke"

"O no, what now!" said Izzie as she looked at her ham sub. Some salad fell off. She placed the sandwich down and picked up with fallen debris.

"Erm….I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god" was the only answer Meredith could muster. Izzie nearly chocked on a piece of tomato. She sat bolt upright and doubled over coughing.

"how did this happen!" she said between coughs

"well, you're meant to know this! You are a doctor!"

"Christina. She was only asking" Meredith said calmly.

"I don't know. We were always careful."

"Obviously not careful enough" Izzie's backhanded comment made Christina and Meredith look at her in shock "Sorry. I really should think before I speak shouldn't I"

"Yeah" Christina and Meredith said together

George walked over, carrying the red food tray in his hand. He let out a sigh. Why was the only chair next to Izzie! He sat there, trying to look cool, but he was clearly uncomfortable. Christina shifted position and sat normally.

"Hey, what we talking about?"

"Nothing" the three girls blurted a little too strongly.

"Oh" replied George.

The rest of lunch passed normally. Alex, as usual, came over to annoy Izzie, which infuriated George. Alex was flirting with Izzie. How could he contest with Alex? The only thing which shocked George during lunch was that Burke walked by and tried to make eye contact with Christina, who blatently ignored him, turning her head to the opposite direction. Trouble in paradise, he thought, before dismissing it and continuing to eat his lunch.


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 3: The plot thickens**

The day continued as normally as possible. Patients came and went. Bailey was at the interns at least twice for wasting time. The four interns went to the locker room at the end of their shift and quickly changed out of their scrubs, George kept his eyes focused on the inside of his locker as the girls changed at either side of him.

"Jesus George, what is so interesting about your locker?" commented the half naked Christina, who then pulled her shirt over her head

George went bright red in the cheeks. Why did Christina have to focus on it! Why! He dismissed it and continued to change. Izzie sat beside him, pulling on her leather boots. George couldn't help glancing at her petit ankles and well tones calves. He was pulled out of his gaze by Meredith sitting down on the other side, facing the other direction.

When they were all changed, they left the hospital together. Christina, on the end of the group, looked sideways as she left the hospital, to find Burke staring at her, mouth half open. She tried a smile, but the sickness made it look more like a grimace. Burke looked concerned. Christina quickly faced the front and walked out.

* * *

**Back at the house**

Christina went upstairs as soon as the four got home. The other four stood at the bottom of the stairs and heard the bathroom door slam shut. They continued into the living room, where Meredith collapsed on the couch. Izzie and George continued to the kitchen. They both went to the coffee machine.

"You know what, I don't feel like coffee" Izzie blurted

"Me neither, drink?" George said, walking to the fridge. He took out two bottles, and took the tops of both of them. He handed one to Izzie, who was now sat on the worktop. George lent against a worktop on the opposite side of the room. There was silence as they sat drinking their beers.

Meredith walked in, holding her head. She went to a draw and took out two aspirin. She went to the sink, got some water and took the pills. She then turned and merely mumbled "I'm off to bed." And walked out. Izzie and George were left alone with a silence between them. George took a sip of his beer and then said

"Do you wanna go into the living room and watch some TV".

"Sure" Izzie jumped down easily from the counter and walked into the living room. She sat on one end of the sofa, George on the other. They turned on the TV and found a movie. They both sat there, Izzie was wriggling uncomfortably. She edged closer to the middle of the couch. George slouched slightly, diagonally across the couch so the space between them was very small. Izzie was lying back against the couch.

George looked round the room uncomfortably before resting his eyes on Izzie. She was watching the TV, a scary movie from about 1998. George sat up and lent across to the coffee table, placing his beer upon it. As he went to lean back, Izzie jumped and instinctively buried her head in his chest. George didn't know what to do.

"is it over yet?"

"Erm…….yeah, its ok"

"I'm sorry….." Izzie stopped mid sentence and looked up at George.

"Erm…its ok" George whispered. He was finding it difficult to get the words out.

Izzie looked at the TV, and then rested her head on George's shoulder, who had now laid backwards on the sofa, with Izzie's body next to him. His arm was along the back of the sofa, cuddling Izzie's shoulders. Another scary bit, and Izzie again nestled into his chest. His arms came round her and grabbed hold of her shoulder, comforting her. Izzie looked up and their eyes met once again. She lifted her head level with his and they sat looking at each other. They stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity, until their heads met and they were locked in a kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Meredith awoke with a still slightly painful head. She sleepily went down the stairs. In the living room she found Izzie and George cuddled up together. They both awoke at the sound of Meredith approaching, but didn't move apart.

"Hi George"

"Hi Izzie"

"We slept here all night"

"I know you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh. Listen George about what happened last night…"

"Izzie, its ok, we only kissed. No big deal."

"George, what if I wanted it to be a big deal"

Meredith looked back from the kitchen to see the two of them talking. She took another two aspirin then walked through the living room and back to her room. She barely registered Izzie and George kiss. It was only until she got to the top of the stairs that she realised what had happened. She shook it off dismissively

"you're still dreaming Meredith"

and with that she went back into her room and closed the door and fell back to sleep


	4. Alex makes his move

**Chapter 4: Alex makes his move**

That day at work things went normally. Bailey was in a bad mood over something, as usual. Christina Meredith George and Izzie went to get their 'assignments'. Izzie was partnered with Alex, and they had to work with Doctor Shepard.

There was a little girl, Elise. She was six and had a mass on her brain that meant she kept having seizures.

"Doctor Stevens, what do you suggest?"

"We scan her brain and see how large the mass is"

"Very good Doctor Stevens, sort it out" said Doctor Shepard as he was checking the girls file. He had a small conversation with the girl's parents about what would be happening and the risks involved if they were to operate.

"I'm telling you this now so that you have time to think it over. We may even not have to operate, its dependant upon the size and location of the mass. I can tell you more after the scan"

With that Doctor Shepard returned the file to its holder and left the room, leaving Alex alone with the family.

"Is he a good surgeon?" The worried mother asked

"He's the best around." Alex answered, checking the girl's pupils with a mini flashlight. He straightened up and for the first time ever cracked a smile, "Doctor Shepard is the best around". He looked down at Elise "Elise, you are in good hands".

He then looked out of the window of the room. Izzie was stood there, her hair clipped up and sort of messy. She was concentrating on the patient file she was reading. Alex laughed to himself at the way she crinkled her nose when she was thinking. He looked once more at the family, smiled and left the room. He'd decided. He'd take his chance while he still had it.

* * *

George had been thinking about Izzie all morning. What happened between them last night? The truth was, George now felt more confident. For once, the good looking girl was interested in him. His happiness caused him to smile, make eye contact with more people and feel like he was on top of the world. His happiness would soon disappear as Doctor Bailey approached

"O'Malley, what are you smiling for? Have you finished your rounds?"

"I….erm…..I was just…."

"Enough O'Malley, I don't have time for this. Doctor Burke wants you and Yang to assist in his surgery today. Go!"

So George left, and found Christina in their usual hideout, the trolley on the dark corridor. She looked greener than last night, something was definitely wrong with her.

"Erm…Christina"

Christina sat bolt upright, shocked and suddenly wide awake

"Jesus George, what!"

"We have to assist Doctor Burke in surgery"

"Great….lets do it" Christina jumped off the trolley, suddenly so energetic, then she realised…."Doctor Burke?"

"Yeah"

"Great"

"What, I thought you'd be ok with that"

"I'm guessing Meredith told you what happened? About the pregnancy and all"

"You're pregnant! Have you told Doctor Burke?"

"She didn't tell you did she" Christina realised she'd put her foot in it.

"No she didn't. I think you should tell Doctor Burke before its too late!"

Christina was embarrassed. She held her forehead as she pushed past George into the elevator. He kept talking about what she should do. The elevator doors closed as Christina was leaning against the wall, sighing. She wished George would shut up.

* * *

Meredith kept herself to herself. She went to their normal hide away, the trolley was empty, but there were signs that someone had just been down here, she assumed Christina. She was probably right. She sat on the trolley, when she heard the elevator door open and someone step out. It was late and it was dark outside. These lights had never worked, so it was always in shadow. She couldn't see who it was. She assumed it was Izzie.

"Hey Izzie, come here, I need someone to tell me what to do about Derek. God he looks amazing today. I think he is doing it on purpose you know, looking so god damn………."

She stopped mid sentence as she noticed it wasn't Izzie. Doctor Shepard had stepped out of the shadows and was leaning against the brick wall, looking at Meredith.

"So this is where all the interns run off too"

"Only the cool ones"

"Meredith I…."

"Doctor Shepard, What is it you want"

"You"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Meredith, we are made for each other, you know that. I know that."

He was now stood next to the trolley looking down at Meredith, who still hadn't looked at him fully in the eyes. He sat down next to her and rubbed the top of her arm.

"Meredith, look at me"

Their eyes met and they were frozen for a second.

"I followed you down here. We need to talk."

"No we don't." Meredith said leaning into him. She pushed his hair out of his face and forced it behind his ears. She sat up as she did this and kissed him. Shepard answered this, and put his arm across her, grabbing the trolley on the other side of her slight body. They stayed there, lying on the trolley, for what seemed like an age, until Shepard's beeper went off. He stopped mid kiss and looked down to his beeper. He pulled it up to his face

"I have to go" He said, disappointment in his voice. And with that he stood, fixed his doctors coat and went to the elevator. Shepard pressed the elevator button to take him up to the floor that needed him.

"Wait, I'll come too" Meredith shouted as she jumped up and ran to the elevator. The elevator door closed, just as the two met in an embrace and a passionate kiss.

* * *

Alex walked over to Izzie, who was still stood at the file trays.

"Hey beautiful, how's it going'?"

"Hey Alex what do you want"

"To go out with you. Tonight?"

"I cant"

"Why not. Come on. You know you want me. I can tell by the way your jaw locks when you see me. Come on, you must be curious about what its like to be with the Alex"

"Nope, the jaw locking is trying to hold in my hatred for you, and if you must know I'm seeing someone" Izzie said with a sneer.

"Who?"

"George"

"What? O'Malley! Why!"

"Because he is a great guy and we hit it off. And he is twice the man you will ever be!"

Izzie put the file away and walked away, leaving Alex stood there, embarrassed and rejected. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen what just happened. He put his hands in his pants pockets and rocked on his heels. He then turned around and went on with his duties. He'd been rejected by Izzie because of George! George! He could hardly believe it. What was it that Izzie saw in George?


	5. Questions Answers and Urges

**Chapter 5: Questions, Answers and Urges**

Elise, the six year old, had to have surgery. It was highly dangerous but it had to be done to save her young life. Doctor Shepard and Alex had a consult with the family. It was heartbreaking. No speech can be heard, but the backs of the two doctors can be seen through the room window. The angelic family are together on the bed. Elise is unaware of what is actually happening. Her mother bursts into tears, and hugs the small girl. The father is just on the bed, and he puts his arm across his family and rests his head on the back of the unturned bed. Shepard and Alex move out of the room.

"Doctor Shepard"

"Yes."

"Erm, can I come in on your surgery for Elise?"

"Yes, of course, I'd expect you too. Go get ready"

Alex walked off to scrub up. A nurse does final checks on Elise and then we see her being trolleyed to the elevator. Meredith is stood in the corridor as they go past, and our focus is moved to her.

Meredith was looking for Christina everywhere, and hadn't seen her in over an hour. Where could she be? She looked in all the normal places, she was nowhere to be seen. At lunch she met up with Christina at their usual table. Burke was sat with her.

"Hi, am I interrupting?" Meredith said, knowing from Christina's expression that she was

"Not at all Doctor Grey, I was just talking to Doctor Yang about…"

"I already know, you know, so there is no point making up something about a surgery consult"

"Doctor Grey I have every intention of keeping my personal life personal. I would appreciate your discretion on the matter until we can sort something out."

"Sort something out? This is a baby not a consult!" Christina said, getting irate. "What are we going to do? Hmm….let's see, well there are three options. One…We keep it and live happily ever after in a land made of cotton candy and pear drops, Two…I get rid of the baby and we pretend this never happened, or Three…we do nothing, let me have this baby, get found out for our little romance, I lose my place in this hospital, you lose your job for mal-practise and we end up living on the street"

"Christina, the last one is a bit over exaggerated isn't it?"

"Sorry, hormones"

"While you ladies are talking about this I think you should know that I think we should go for number one."

"Really?" said Christina, looking at Burke directly for the first time since Meredith appeared.

"Yes, well apart from the Cotton candy and pear drops"

More and more people were now looking at these three sat at the table. After all, it was unusual for interns to talk socially with Consultants.

"I'd better go, Doctor Grey, Doctor Yang" Burke now went very professional, hands in coat pockets, now stood at full height. He nodded at them, and walked off.

**

* * *

**

Izzie was busy all day, she barely saw any of the other interns. Doctor Bailey had put Izzie with her all day, a long and in some cases scary experience. She had to be on her best form. Bailey was not one for waiting for an answer.

The only time she got a break was lunch, and she ran straight to their corridor hideaway. She'd grabbed a sandwich from the cantine, but she didn't want to eat there. She just went straight to their trolley. She ate her sandwich then sat there for a while. She drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

She awoke 5 minutes later, to the sound of Meredith Christina and George arguing about Christina's next move.

"So what if he said he wants to keep it, that's just because I was stood there right infront of him! If it would have been hypothetical he would have said no immediately"

"But this isn't hypothetical Christina, this is real life…he wants to be involved. You should be happy about it" Meredith said, as she slumped down beside Izzie.

"Happy! This will ruin my career!" Christina said

"Anyway," George muffled, his mouth half-full of a cheese sandwich, "how pregnant are you?"

All three looked at Christina

"Erm…..eight weeks"

George nearly choked. Meredith looked angry, She exploded with "You kept it to yourself for eight weeks! We are your friends! You are meant to tell us everything!"

"I wasn't sure! I put it down to stress."

The argument continued until the end of Lunch, all four of them being beeped simultaneously. The work never ended at this hospital, it was a good job their shifts ended in a few hours.

**

* * *

**

**back at the house**

They came in from work and went to their usual positions. George got them each a beer, apart from Christina who was made to sit there watching them.

"I can just have one sip, its not gonna do anything"

"Christina, you're a doctor! No alcohol for pregnant women, you should know that!"

"Izzie, shut your little blonde mouth before I close it for you!"

"I'll put that comment down to raging hormones shall I?" Izzie said, glaring at Christina.

"Hey, if you three are going to sit here drinking infront of me, I'm going to bed"

"Bye then!" all three of them shouted as Meredith turned on the TV. Izzie removed her shoes, and George sat beside her. His arm went around Izzie's shoulder

"O god, you two aren't going to be like this from now on are you? Its depressing! I'm going to keep Christina company if you are." Meredith said, not looking at them, clearly disgusted that they were being all loved up while she was stressing over Derek. She never got to Christina's room, there was a knock at the door and Doctor Shepard appeared.

"Hi" was all he said.

Meredith moved to one side, Derek came in and started to make his way to her bedroom. Meredith shut the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

It was well into the night and Meredith and Derek, both completely naked, awoke to the sound of a woman's scream. They then heard Izzie.

"O god, George, call an ambulance!"

There was a shuffling noise and Izzie was reassuring Christina "It's going to be ok, don't worry, I wont leave you…for god's sake george the number isn't difficult 911! Hurry up!"

Meredith and Derek threw their clothes on and ran out into the hall. Christina was on the floor, clutching her stomach in agony. Derek stooped beside her and quickly examined her condition.

"She's pregnant" Meredith said, Derek looking shocked

"I think it may be an ectopic pregnancy, we need to get her to Seattle Grace immediately!"

"Why, we have most of the staff here" Christina yelps between sobs. Derek lets out a small laugh, Izzie smiles, George looks shaken by the whole incident.

* * *

The paramedics come, put Christina on a stretcher and take her down the stairs, with the group of people following. Meredith stops on the veranda of the house

**VOICE OVER:**

The worst thing that can happen, the one thing, is something that you can do nothing about.

Whether it's your own feelings (flashback to Issie and George's first kiss on the sofa)

or being hurt (alex stood embarrassed after Izzie turned him down),

one thing is certain. Life throws things at us that we never expect.

Things that are so obvious (Christina looking ill, Burke looking concerned near the door),

can sometimes pass us by (at this point, Derek walks past Meredith on the veranda and stairs at her)

one thing is certain, (Meredith is now sitting in the ambulance holding onto Christina's hand. She is looking pensively out of the ambulance doors)

Life is never perfect and never what we expect it to be. (Ambulance door closes)


End file.
